Cold Night
by Johnny'sprincess
Summary: After one cold and scary night Candace meets the gang. She falls for a certain Sodapop. There's a few problems though...shes a soc with a boyfriend!
1. scary night

"Hey gorgeous." I heard a voice from behind me say. The voice sounded mean and hard. I slowly turned around to see a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing behind me. He had a big build and looked very tough. He also looked to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. I could see that he was a greaser. I knew I shouldn't have walked home alone. I had been on the way back from my boyfriend Justin's house. He had told me that he could give me a ride home but I denied the offer. It was almost dark now so it was hard for me to see the man who was standing in front of me.

"Wanna play sweetheart?" He asked stepping closer and putting his hand on my shoulder. I could feel my breathing get heaver. I stepped back but he followed.

"Come on angel I wont hurt you it'll be fun." He said. He had a very deep voice that could scare anyone. It was a voice that should be in a scary movie or something.

"look please leave me alone I'm only fifteen I just wanna get home." I said with tears starting to well up in my eyes. I knew I should run but I was too scared it was like I had to big weights on my feet.

"Well you do know your in the wrong territory you're a soc which means I can do whatever I want to you." he said getting closer. It was true I was a soc. I had went through greaser territory cause it was a lot faster then going home the safe way. Yet another time I go the easier way than the safe way.

"Please don't hurt me I just want to go home." I begged. I was so scared._ Why do I never use my head? I should have let Justin give me a ride home. _I said to myself. He got even closer and began to run his fingers through my brown hair. I trembled and moved away as much as I could before he grabbed me. I screamed a little before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Look you spoiled little bitch you aren't going any where so just stopped fighting and shut the hell up." he said quietly running his fingers down my side. I began to bust out in tears. I felt so violated and dirty like I had suddenly became a whore by him just touching my side. I knew what was going to happen to me and I knew I was never going to be that same again.

I suddenly heard foot steps coming from behind the man. I guess he heard them too because he let me go and turned around. I saw that there was seven guys standing there. They looked like they were going to save me but why? They were greasers and last time I had checked greasers and socs weren't in a huge hurry to save each other.

"Leave her alone." one that was extremely handsome said.

"Sodapop I can handle this." the oldest one said stepping forward.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size buddy." he said. The guy was scared I guess cause he ran away. It was seven to one and the guys looked pretty tough.

"Are you ok?" the oldest looking one asked. I was still shaking but I felt a lot better. The weights that felt to have been on my feet were now gone. I stepped forward to where the guys were standing almost as if I felt protected with them.

"Yeah I think I am now…thanks a lot." I said. My breathing felt normal again and I was begging to stop shaking slowly.

"do you want us to walk you home?" the oldest said. I nodded. I felt a lot safer with them then going alone.

"well what's your name?" the one who I guess name is Sodapop asked.

"Candace." I answered.

"Well," he said. Then he introduced me to everyone in the gang. by the time he was done we had reached my house.

"Thanks." I said and went inside. I was still a little jumpy but I was happy to be home. I suddenly realized that I might never see them again. Sodapop was so handsome and very sweet. I then mentally kicked myself for even thinking that. I had a boyfriend and I didn't want to mess that up for some greaser. But I had never seen him around school so I figured I would never see him again but I was wrong.

Ok guys I don't own the outsiders. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. get me a coke

"Are you sure your ok Candy?" My boyfriend asked me that night on the phone after I had told him what happened right before on my way home.

"Yes Justin I'm fine I told you that that group of greasers saved me." I said. I had already told him that about a billon times. He was a little over protective of me. He thought he was so much older and smarter than me too even though he was only sixteen.

"Yeah well I should have been there not those white trash greasers." he said in a disgusted voice. The truth is he should have been there. He shouldn't have let me walk home alone. He knew I always went through greaser territory.

"Justin its not your fault don't worry about it." I lied. I couldn't help but keep thinking about Sodapop though.

"Whatever you should have just let me walk you home but your stubborn." he said getting irritated.

"I know I'm sorry Justin." I said. I wasn't sorry though he is my boyfriend he should be looking out for me.

"Next time use your head!" he yelled and hung up the phone. He was always like this. My friends keep telling me to break up with him but I cant bring myself to do it. He always yells at me or hits me or even cheats on me and then calls me back or sends me flowers. I know seep down he's a good guy though. I just have to trust that things will get better with us or that he will change the way he is. Then just as I expected the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby I'm sorry for yelling at you do you forgive me?"

"Yeah or course babe but I'm going to go to sleep it's been a rough night."

"What you don't love me any more I told you I was sorry!" he snapped back.

"No, of course I love you I'm just tired." I answered. Then I heard the phone click. He had hung up. I turned off the light and went to sleep. I would deal with Justin tomorrow.

The next morning I heard a knock on the door. It was Justin.

"Hey candy!" he said cheerfully. He always called me Candy instead of Candace. Some of my friends called me that too.

"Hey Justin" I replied.

"I want to take you out to lunch to make up for last night." he said. See? He always found a way to make up for it.

"Okay" I said fallowing him out the door. We drove for a while then he started to hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it, I'm about to run out of gas!" he yelled he has a pretty short temper.

"There's a DX up there." I said pointing into greaser territory.

"Fine but them greasers better not give me any shit or it will be on you." he said pulling into the DX. Oh my gosh! I saw Sodapop outside! He worked at the DX?

He gave me a nice warm smile and then looked at Justin and the smile dropped. Justin was a big tough guy. He had blond hair and played football.

"Filler up grease." Justin said to soda.

"Candy I'll be inside getting a Pepsi watch these greasers." Justin instructed.

"Can you get me a coke?" I asked Justin.

"Do you have any money?" he asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then I guess not." he answered. He was such a jerk sometimes!

"Thanks for everything last night." I said to Sodapop and Steve when Justin went inside.

"No problem, what are you doing with a guy like him though?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but I am." I sighed.

"So are you guys pretty good friends?" I asked. But then Justin came out.

"Did I tell you to talk to these greasers?" Justin asked getting into the car.

"I don't think she asked." Steve said.

"Shut up grease!" Justin yelled.

"Hey leave them alone!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch!" he yelled slapping me across the face.

"Now get out of the car!" he yelled. I did. Then he sped off.

"Are you ok?" Sodapop asked walking over to me and examining me cheek.

I nodded. "I'm ok he does it all the time." I answered

"And your still with him?" Sodapop asked.

I nodded "I'm his girl but I don't know for how much longer." I said.

"Here." Steve said handing me a coke.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Then I saw Justin's car coming back but this time he had friends.

Ok thanks you so much for the reviews! I don't own the outsiders. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
